brit_golfandomcom-20200213-history
The List of Mighty Mortals
The List ranked every known entity in terms of practical power, and had a number of sublists. The most famous of these sublists was the List of Mighty Mortals. Though the List has become defunct after the Xanathos event, here is the top 10 of the List of Mighty Mortals at the time of the Xanathos Event. None of them survived unscathed from the Xanathos Event. The Official List #Xanathos Telon, the Bone Knight #Myriddin, the Archmage of the Spire #NEGATED, the Goldenclad #Baharuth Fex, the Farlord #Zuul, the White Necromancer #Gavin Hawke, the Silver Hawk #Mi, the Amaranthine Storm #Caraden, the Ethnarchmage of the Spire #Ninianne, the Guildmaster #Illstein, the Preavaricator Xanathos Telon, the Bone Knight The Bone Knight Xanathos rose to the top of the list during the moments of the Xanathos Event. Before that, he wasn't even worthy enough to be in the top 10,000 of the List of Mighty Mortals. He took this power temporarily, by using a magic so perverse to the way that the universe works, that even Devils and Demons dare not use it. His actions were the most profane to ever scar the world of Brit Gol. Myriddin, the Archmage of the Spire The Archmage of the Spire was the most powerful mortal at the time of the Xanathos Event. He had complete mastery of every school of magic and had the totality of the Weave at his fingertips. He could rival the Gods (and sometimes did). The Archmage of the Spire died when the laws of magic were changed. NEGATED, the Goldenclad The Goldenclad has no known recorded name. He was the CEO and founder of Yavesh, and is known to have turned down deityhood numerous times. He was a Hero of Zigafied before he started Yavesh. Most of the others on his team of Heroes became gods. Examples include the Warden, the Centaur god of community and protection, and Gorath, the god of cheese. The Goldenclad is named here as the Goldenclad because he was covered in so many magical items that he appeared to be made out of gold. When he lived, he stood almost 8 feet tall. After the Xanathos Event, no one knows what happened to the Goldenclad. He was not present at the Field of Bones. Baharuth Fex, the Farlord The Farlord, also known as the Glorious Emperor, could be considered a sorcerer. While the Archmage of the Spire relied on knowledge and learned skill and training, and the Goldenclad relied on much the same, the Farlord was born with his incredible power, as was every Farlord before him. The Goldenclad is listed above the Farlord because the Goldenclad was the only person to ever defeat the Farlord in combat. Otherwise, the Farlord’s abilities far surpassed that of the Goldenclad. However, the Farlord’s energies were typically spent maintaining the Empire Gloria. Being in the presence of the Farlord usually caused migraines and worse, especially in the magically attuned, due to the over bearing magical energy flowing from the Farlord. After the Xanathos Event the Farlord is known to still be alive, but his powers are greatly diminished and the Empire Gloria has crumbled. Zuul, the White Necromancer The White Necromancer, ZUUL, was a tour de force. She made her residence in Soman Valley, which was guarded by mountains on all sides save for the single passageway into the valley. There stood the Gate Perilous, massive white marble gates literally overflowing with negative energy. ZUUL had an army of undead constructs created by her, and was known for her... Imagination, when it came to mixing and matching various body parts. Like the Farlord, being in the presence of the White Necromancer is detrimental to one’s health. Unlike the Farlord, who is filled with arcane energies, the White Necromancer is filled with negative energy, and literally starts to drain the life of everyone around her that are not properly shielded. Due to this, she was more commonly known as the Dread Necromancer. After the Xanathos Event, the White Necromancer has retreated to the Soman Valley. Nobody has heard from her since. She was present at the Field of Bones during the event and managed to survive. Gavin Hawke, the Silver Hawk The Silver Hawk is the codename given to a human known as the assassin of the gods. Once a hero, the Silver Hawk retired after certain events in his life and only stepped out of his forest home when the gods had a mission for him. His is known for having had a perfect record of “1 shot 1 kill”, and as a hero was capable of facing an entire army by himself wielding only his silver bow. Nobody has heard from the Silver Hawk since the Xanathos Event but his forest is avoided. Mi, the Amaranthine Storm The Amaranthine Storm was a massive aarakocra, who was considered a god by the aarakocra. The Amaranthine Storm overflowed with energy, and was always the center of a massive storm. The Amaranthine Storm spent his days flying around the planet, trying to using the storm that originated from him to bring water to desolate areas and to hamper those that opposed his people. The eternal storm disappeared during the Xanathos Event and nobody has seen the aarakocra god. Caraden, the Ethnarchmage of the Spire The Ethnarchmage of the Spire was the second most powerful wizard atop the Spire. Their power paled in comparison of the Archmage of the Spire, but they were still very powerful. The Ethnarchmage of the Spire died during the Xanathos Event. Ninianne, the Guildmaster The Guildmaster was the leader of “the Guild”. An ageless and charismatic Wizard that only obeyed laws that she helped create, the Guildmaster spent most of her time running the massive organization that she had built up from the ground up. Nobody has any information about the Guildmaster after the Xanathos Event. Illstein, the Preavaricator The Preavaricator was a human that turned himself into a construct. Also know as “the World Breaker”, the Preavaricator was a self-proclaimed villain that existed to destroy. He had managed to destroy planets through sheer physical force, using a number of magical items that he created. One of these was the axe Reaver, a black axe that glowed red when wielded by someone deemed worthy. Reaver is currently in the armory of the name known as Ticund the Titan, and using Reaver Ticund has managed to cleave a mountain into two with one swing. The Preavaricator has not been seen since the Xanathos Event.